


Rain

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), tmnt2014, tmnt2016
Genre: Brotherhood, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Rain, forest, relationship, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Splinter has send Raphael and Leonardo in the middle of nature to work out their arguments and it has surprising results when Mother Nature also steps in.





	Rain

Hard rain was coming down as Raphael and Leonardo ran in the forest aiming to get some shelter from the cave in front of them. Running straight in Raphael stopped to look his older brother who came in right behind him panting hard while leaning against his own knees.

“We all are soaked. Damn weather.” Leonardo murmured rather to himself as Raphael kept standing tall next to him, his head turning to look outside when rain turned much more heavier. It was almost impossible to see what was behind the entrance of the cave in the forest.

Smirking Raphael turned to look at his calmed older brother, starting to take off his clothes as Leonardo raised his eye ridge in confusion.

“What are you doing?”

But Raphael said nothing as the last piece of his clothes came down on his feet. Raph stepped out of them and ran completely naked outside in heavy rain. Turning back towards the cave Raphael smirked and lifted his hands next to his mouth.

“Come on, Leo! We are soaked already so let’s take all fun out of this!”

“Um… I’m not so sure, Raph!”

“Oh, come on! You afraid of water!? We are turtles! We love water!”

Raphael had a point. Leonardo realized his hands were already taking his clothes off, smile spreading on his face as excitement and joy grew in his soul and heart. Tossing the last piece out of his hands Leonardo ran to his brother giving him a slight slap on the arm while passing him which started the chase near by the cave.

Air filled with the sounds of heavy rain and happy laughs as brothers enjoyed this lovely summer weather and each others company far away from the city in the middle of peaceful nature. But spending time alone with each other like this had been Splinter’s idea since lately Raphael and Leonardo had been way too tense in the lair, having so many unavoidable fights and argues. Splinter had have enough and he wanted his sons to settle them and find peace and calmness again. Nature was naturally one of the best places for that.

Rain kept on falling down hard and now there also was a flash of lightning and sound of loud rumble of thunder’s which instantly made Leonardo turn around and run as fast as he could back in the cave Raphael right behind him. Inside the cave both boys were laughing out loud as they sat down against the rocky wall, Leo laughing out loud much more and louder than Raphael.

Raphael’s light green eyes stared his brother gently as he forced himself to quiet down his own laughing, hearing Leonardo’s clear and happy loud laugh better. It was rare thing to see and hear. Head pressed down Leonardo still kept on laughing at himself while wiping his head and face with his hand to get rid of all rain drops what were still traveling on his skin. Finally managing to calm himself down Leonardo turned to look Raphael with smile but the look on Raphael’s face was slightly confusing.

So with small smile Leonardo once again raised his eye ridge, asking; “What?”

Without thinking it Raphael gently moved closer to his brother, leaned forward placing his darker green lips on Leonardo’s lighter green lips. Surprised by Raphael’s sudden movement Leo stayed still. H-he was just getting his first kiss – and it came from his little brother! Raphael finally pulled away wiping those lips of his at the backside of his hand, Leo’s fingers raising to cover his own lips.

Small blush was on their cheeks as thunder went on rumbling outside and yet it was so fitting and calming. Another louder rumble echoed in the air shaking the ground with the force when Leonardo finally found his voice.

“W-why did you do that for?”

“I uh...” Rubbing the backside of his head Raphael looked slightly away. “Just got so happy and didn’t know how to show it. I mean seeing and hearing you laugh and smile like that. So openly and freely. You haven’t laugh and smile like that in years anymore. I was just so happy to see and hear it all.”

“In years…?” Leonardo looked down at his hands traveling back in his memories.

“Yeah. No offensive but you rarely smile or laugh in these days. At least not like that. You give us very small smiles at times and short little snorts as laughs. It’s just… not the same as those what I just saw and heard from you. Leo… Your happiness will bring us happiness. Laugh with us and smile with us. It will make things so much more easier. At least to me. I wouldn’t be so mad at you anymore since your smile would ease it all, make me feel better.”

Leonardo eyed his brother while listening silently. Raphael seemed to have a point. Leonardo was oldest of them and he should be role model to his little brothers. He didn’t want to be an example who didn’t laugh or smile. That sounded just way too cruel. Moving to sit right next to Raphael’s moist and big body those blue eyes turned to look into light green ones, small hinting smile spreading on his lips.

“If I say I will do it, smile and laugh more, will I get more kisses as a reward?”

Raphael smirked playfully wrapping his arm behind Leo, pressing their noses together.

“You can have as many kisses as you want.”

“Then I hope you don’t mind if I steal one now.” Not waiting Raphael’s answer Leo reached closer pressing his lips on Raph’s, just holding them there a moment. Slowly starting to rub their lips together Leo pushed the top of his tongue out between his lips, gently and little tasting and touching those big fully lips. Raphael kept his eyes half opened and allowed his leader and brother take all the time what he needed to study his lips with his tongue which actually felt a bit weird and tingling in a good way.

Sitting more closer they embraced each other while deepening the kiss, thunder rumbling above their heads. Separating their lips from each other with louder plop Raphael pulled away licking his lips with a smirk. He actually didn’t want to say anything but to enjoy this moment BUT he had felt Leo’s body jump a bit when thunder’s rumble echoed in the air.

“Say, Leo. You ran pretty damn fast back in here when the lighting and rumble appeared first time. Don’t tell me you’re afraid of them.”

“No, I am not. I was thinking of my own safety. Just think a moment; We don’t need Don to tell this to us but being in a forest where’s high trees during thundering isn’t the best option. What if lightning would hit one of the trees when we would be under or near it? I wasn’t going to fry and die just yet.”

Raphael snorted pressing his head down before smirking at his brother. “You sure think a lot and all possibilities.”

“That’s what I do. But right now I can’t stop thinking about all the kisses what I’m gonna get from you.” And again Leonardo leaned forward stealing so many long, gentle and loving kisses from his brother. This trip and rain surely had done so much good to them both already. Especially rain, thunder and lightning. They both just wished it would stay there very long time since they had no any rush back home. Climbing to sit sideways in Raphael’s lap Leonardo went on kissing and cuddling with his big teddy bear, thunder and rain rampaging outside the cave in calming way.


End file.
